Ordon Village
by Ste-Rose
Summary: This is a fanfiction about Link and an Original Character. The story takes place after Link deafeated Ganondorf in Twilight Princess! I hope you will enjoy it! Ordon Village is the first part of the story.
1. Prologue

I have never been good for riding horses. I think those beasts are scary and difficult to handle. But the day it all began, the horse I had stolen quickly became my best friend. That day, I was begging that horse to run away from those monsters. I was begging it to run faster.  
They were coming. They were getting closer. They were angry. They were killers. Killers ready to beat me to death. Killers betrayed by my cowardice. I was a coward. I was a real coward. I did not want to stay with them. I wanted to be free. I wanted to lead my own life!

But then, I felt pain on my ribs. An arrow, of course! I fell off the horse and it kept running without me. At least one of us had made it! I had fallen on my ankle and it was terribly painful. But who cared? I was going to die. I took my sword out, hoping it could make me live some more minutes. I prayed. Who? I didn't even know. Godnesses. Din. Farore. I tried to remember the name of the other one… But hey! I really couldn't care anymore. They were here.

Black out. Then, light.

I was bleeding...

I walked. It hurt.

I remembered the name of Nayru! I cried.

I saw people. Angels? Could they remove my pain? I tried to speak. I tried to yell! I tried to tell them that I needed help! I opened my mouth and I said: "Hel.."

Black out


	2. Chapter 1

The sun was shining through the window next to me. I kept my eyes closed, trying to fall asleep again. I felt so tired and sore... I didn't want to get up! There were annoying birds signing loudly outside and it was driving me crazy!  
Since I couldn't fall asleep again, I decided to get up. After all, it seemed to be a beautiful day! The weather was warm, the sun was bright...  
I opened my eyes and jumped. Whose room was this?  
I took a minute trying to remember why I was there, but nothing came to my mind. I tried to get up on my feet, but... I fell on the floor. Ouch. Ouch! OUCH! Damn... what was wrong with my ankle? Why was it packed up in this bandage? Why did it hurt so much? I had thousands of bruises everywhere... And I didn't like that. What had happened to me? As I was trying to get back on my feet, I felt a huge pain on the side of my body. My ribs... Were they broken?  
Then, I heard a door open downstairs. I put my hand on my mouth, trying to stay quiet and I listened... I heard unfamiliar voices arguing...  
"We should wake her up!" said the voice of a young man.  
"No way! Rusl is not there. We must wait for him." replied a girl.  
"Ilia! She has been sleeping for two days... She will starve!"  
As soon as he had said those words, I could hear my stomach crying. Right! I really was starving...  
"But what if she attacks us?" said the girl.  
Right away, I decided that I would never like that girl.  
"She has a broken ankle and she lost litters of blood. I THINK I can handle it."  
I suddenly wondered; Had THEY done that to me? Who were they? What did they want from me?  
"I know you can handle it, Link... But I really think we should wait for Rusl! He will be back this afternoon..."  
I thought that Rusl was probably their chief... The big mean chief telling them how to hurt me... I had to get out of here! I couldn't jump off the window. I could barely stand on my feet! What could I do? I saw a vase standing on the floor. I took it, thinking it could be useful...  
"I'll just take a look to see if she is still alive...» said the boy, ignoring the girl's comments.  
"Alright! Do as you wish! But I will wait for him. And if anything goes wrong, this is going to be your fault!"  
I heard the door close. The silence invaded the house, which made me feel a lot better. But, suddenly, I heard someone walking up the stairs. Damn! The boy arrived on the first floor and saw me. He immediately stopped walking as his jaw dropped. He looked like an idiot.  
"Sss...Stay w-where you are!" I said, thinking it would have sound a lot more threatening.  
I tried to control my fear and spoke again.  
"Don't come closer! Or not I will... hum... hurt you...With that vase!"  
Obviously, I looked like an idiot too... The young man was tall and looked pretty strong. His bright blue eyes were staring at me, wide open. He looked surprised, and a little nervous... But more than anything, he looked worried. I was trying to figure out why he could be worried... I mean, a skinny young girl like me holding a vase could not be scary enough to make him worry about his own survival! Right..?  
"I'm not going to hurt you..." he said.  
I didn't trust him. I was scared. I was so hungry.  
"My name is Link... My friend and I found you near Faron spring... You were dying."  
Oh. So that boy had saved my life? Maybe he was lying.  
"Where am I" I asked.  
"Ordon village. It is south of Hyrule!"  
To me, this boy was speaking another language. Hyrule? Ordon? What were those words?  
"What is Hyrule?" said my trembling voice.  
The boy looked surprised.  
"Well... Hyrule is where most of us live... It is… A country..." said Link, with questions in his eyes.  
No. I had never heard of it.  
"Do you know what happened to you?" He continued.  
As he asked me the question, I understood why this boy looked so worried. Link was worried about me... After all, who wouldn't? I probably looked horrible with all those injuries... I felt a lot safer and lowered the vase I was holding.  
"Hum... No. I don't know."  
I was telling the truth. I didn't know at all why I was looking so ugly.  
"What is your name?" he asked me, with a gentle smile.  
"Hum..."  
That was a good question… I tried to remember as hard as I could.  
I then realized that I had forgotten everything…  
even my name...


	3. Chapter 2

I had been at Ordon village for a month. Link was a nice guy. He was always smiling and was always trying to do everything he could to make me feel comfortable. I didn't know how my life was before, but I felt like no one had ever been as careful with me... I also met Ilia. The girl I had decided not to like. I learnt that I was actually sleeping in her bed, so I took the decision to be nice with her. She was a little annoying sometimes, but I could handle it. I was lying in this bed since three weeks already. The only people I was allowed to see were Uly and Rusl, a nice married couple. They were feeding and healing me. They were saying that I needed to rest, so I couldn't go out with the others. Honestly, I didn't really care. The only thing I wanted was to remember who I was. I couldn't believe I had forgotten a simple thing like that. I had probably received a big hit on the head!


	4. Chapter 3

It wasn't easy for me to go back to a normal life. I still couldn't believe two years had past since I had defeated... Him. Still, I couldn't get back to my farmer's routine. Of course, I was happy to know that all the people I loved were safe. I also was happy to know our world was back to normal. Though, it was tough. I couldn't forget all the horrible things I had seen. I was haunted by the feeling that it was not done yet. I had the impression that something else was waiting for me. Until three weeks ago, I could barely sleep. But happily, something special happened. Someone special arrived...

I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted Rusl to let her come out. Amelia was bored in this little room and it was obvious! All the things that had happened to her were horrible and I wanted to change her mind!

"Amelia?" told me Rusl when I asked him if I could show her the village.

"Yeah... I named her that way." I replied, a little ashamed of myself.

In my head, it was clear. Her name was Amelia! She looked like an Amelia! It is a pretty name for... well... a pretty girl. Because I had to admit it: Amelia was very pretty. Even with her black eye and her bruises, she looked beautiful.

"And does she know it?" He asked me, with a mocking smile.  
"No... Well not yet! ...I had to find her a name, no?"  
I felt shy. I hadn't told anyone about the way I was calling her in my mind! I crossed my finger, hoping Rusl wouldn't tell her about it.  
"I think 'Amelia' will be able to come out soon", he said.

I was happy. I couldn't wait to show her my world! I wanted her to see the kids, my friends and Epona! I wanted her to think about happy things, and to forget that she had forgotten everything.

Few days later was the big day. Amelia could finally come out! As soon as I woke up, I ran at the mayor's house, where she was hosting. I knocked at the door, and Ilia opened to me. Oh... Ilia. Once again, she looked mad. Actually, every time I was seeing Amelia or I was talking about Amelia, she was mad. Ilia was a very nice girl who could make me laugh a lot before. But, since I had come back from my journey, I think she kind of hated me... She had asked me a lot of questions about where I had been or what I had done. I just couldn't answer. She wouldn't have believed me anyway... The point is that since Amelia had arrived, Ilia was even worse. It looked like she did not like me spending time with her! I definitely couldn't understand girls.

"What do you want?" she asked me rudely.  
"I'm coming for Ame... The girl!"  
"...Well she is sleeping, come back later." How unpleasant she could be...  
"Alright... well... could you tell her I passed by?" I said, trying to look nice.  
"Yes." And she closed the door. Disappointed, I went to the farm and decided to help Fado a little bit. I had nothing else to do after all!  
I worked for several hours, impatient to see Amelia. Then, unexpectedly, I heard her voice.  
"Link!"  
I turned around and saw her limping towards me. I immediately dropped the axe I was using to cut the wood, and ran to her.  
"You can walk?" I asked her, worried.  
"As you can see!" She replied, amused by my stupidity.

Talking about stupidity, I must admit that in front of Amelia, I often looked stupid. I didn't exactly know why, but each time we were having a conversation, I was saying something ridiculous or I was being clumsy. It even was happening when I only was thinking about her! The day before, I had almost put my house on fire while cooking and thinking of her at he same time.

Looking at Amelia, I realized that she was wearing a pretty green dress with white ribbons in her back. I guessed that Uly had made theses clothes for her. Her black eye was totally gone and there were only few bruises left on her arms and legs. She also looked a lot healthier! Actually... She looked even more beautiful than she ever had... That day, I made her discover my village and I presented her to everyone. I think it made her feel better... And I think it made me feel better too...


	5. Chapter 4

I had always been very protective with the people I loved. I liked to know they were safe and that nothing could happen to them. When Ilia and the kids had been kidnapped two years ago, my world had become a nightmare. If something had happened to them, I don't know what I would have done…So when they finally came back in Ordon, I taught them how to defend themselves with a sword and with a bow. I was feeling very proud when I was seeing them improving their skills.

So honestly, I didn't know why I was feeling so irritated to see Amelia perform so outstandingly at shooting arrows. It was incredible. Almost every shot was going right in the middle of the target. She was as good as me, and it was her very first time! Well… I think it was her first time…

Every time she hit the target, she was smiling with all her teeth. Even tough she had a pretty smile, I must admit it was hurting my pride…I couldn't help it! I am not the kind of boy who has to be the best at everything, but I sure was disappointed. In fact, when the kids had asked me to take out my bow, as stupid as it may sound, I had seen an opportunity to impress Amelia with my skills. But obviously, that opportunity had failed.  
"How are you doing that?" asked her Talo, amazed.  
"Hum… I don't know!" she replied, embarrassed. She probably was wondering the same thing.  
"You maybe were a great champion before!" said Colin, thinking it could help her to remember something. Obviously, it wasn't helping at all.  
Every time Colin was trying to guess who she really was, Amelia was getting lost in her mind. I could see the sadness in her eyes and I was always feeling bad for her. It surely was painful not to remember her real life. Maybe she had a family or friends somewhere, who were trying to find her! At that moment, Amelia became so thoughtful it was breaking my heart. I automatically forgot about my wounded pride and tried to cheer her up. I walked closer to her and raised her chin with my hand to look at her in the eyes.  
"Don't worry. You'll remember!" I said, trying to comfort her.  
She smiled at me and her cheeks went pink. As I was looking in her green eyes, we were so close one from the other that I could smell the perfume of her hair. I knew it smelled like a flower I liked, but I just couldn't say which one... And in a way I didn't really care since all my attention was centred on her beauty.  
"Maybe we should go eat!" proposed Beth, making me drop out of my ridiculous day dream. Amelia chuckled.  
"I am starving!" she replied enthusiastic.

As I was helping Amelia to gain the Mayor's house, she asked me to take a break. Her ankle was very painful and the house she was hosting was pretty far from mine. We stopped near the pond and she took her shoes off to put her feet in the water. I sat next to her and did the same. We had a view on the sunset and the birds were still signing for us… It was a very romantic atmosphere, but I didn't want to think about it. I had already made a fool of myself by looking in her eyes for such a long time like an idiot…  
"I had a great day" she told me softly while looking at the sky.  
"Me too…" I replied, happy I hadn't spoiled everything with my stupidity.

The break we had taken was longer than I had expected but I didn't mind at all. All I wanted was to stay there forever.  
"I don't know who I was… And I don't know what happened to me…"  
As she said those words, I was scared that she would become very sad. I didn't want to see her cry, because I wouldn't have known what to do. When girls were crying, I was feeling bad and I couldn't find the good words.  
"But… I think I do not want to remember."  
She looked at me and smiled. I felt confused.  
"Why not?" I asked, unable to understand.  
"I have the feeling it is not worth remembering…"  
"Well… As long as you are happy, I guess it's alright!"  
As I finished my sentence she took my hand and looked at me in the eyes.  
"I am."


	6. Chapter 5

The ground was shaking. Noises were rising. Fear was growing. Tears were flowing…

Birds were signing.

Happily. Loudly. Early…  
As always.

But, for the first time in six months, I kind of felt happy about it. That morning, birds had torn me out of a terrible nightmare. A nightmare where all hopes and all joy had gone, and were every reason to live had vanished…

But as I told that to myself, I felt over dramatic, and I decided to get up and to forget about it.

That day was a beautiful day! Why? Because Link had said so. I still didn't know why, though... I didn't know what we would do, but I felt excited about it. It was Link's day off and he had sworn to me that we would have fun! That's also one of the reasons why I wasn't so mad about the birds for waking me up… So, I combed my hair and I put on the outfit Ilia had given to me. As I was getting down the stairs as fast as I could with my not-healed-yet ankle, I met her…

"Where are you going?" she asked me.

"Hum… I'm going to see Link!" I replied, embarrassed. Actually, I had to admit that even after six months of cohabitation, Ilia was still scaring me a little. Every time Link and I were spending time together, she was rude with me.

"I see… Have a nice day!"

Even though her words were nice, I could hear a little irritation in her voice. She was mad...

"Thanks" I said while leaving the house a little too fast to look polite.

I walked towards Link's house trying to guess what we would do. I felt excited for sure, but I also felt a lot nervous… It was the very first time that Link and I would spend a whole day together… alone. In fact, there was always someone near when we were together. If it wasn't the kids, it was Ilia, Rusl, Uly or Fado… But when Link had told me that we would have a special day, he clearly mentioned there would only be the two of us…

When I arrived at Link's house, he was already waiting for me. He was standing there, smiling with… Epona. Oh… Epona. That horse. It hated me! Link didn't want to believe it, but I knew she hated me as much as I hated birds. Every time I was getting close, she was getting mad… Alright, she wasn't doing anything to SHOW that she was mad, but I could feel it! When Link saw my jaw drop, he started to laugh.

"Don't worry, Amelia. She's not gonna hurt you!"  
Amelia… What a funny name! The first time Link had named me like that, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to laugh or to push him in the pond.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked me, smiling.

"Yes!" I lied. I didn't want him to worry about me because of a simple nightmare."What are we doing?" I asked, impatient to spend the day with him.

"I want to bring you somewhere!" he replied with a smirk on his face. "Tough, it is far away from here, and I know you can't walk such a distance! So…"

"No way!" I declared, guessing what he had in mind. Link snickered and came closer to me.

"Amelia… Please trust me." he said in a soft voice. Of course he was going to take that voice… I could never say no to that voice… He knew it.

After a short arguing, I had ended up riding that beast through the forest. Link was guiding it with the reins as I was trying to stay calm and to keep the balance. Every minute, Link was looking back to see if I was alright, but obviously, I wasn't. I knew he was feeling bad about it, but I also knew that it was for the best… at least that is what he had told me…

After a while, we had to travel an old bridge. Link swore to me that it was solid and that Epona was crossing it every week, but I insisted to go down to make it to the other side. He agreed and helped me to get down the horse.  
As I reached the ground, Link smiled at me, keeping his embrace. Of course, I started to blush, so I looked away, trying to think about something else to recover a normal complexion. Link took my hand and crossed the bridge with me, leaving Epona behind.

"She is used to it" he answered to me when I asked him if it was alright to leave her alone. I did not argue about it. I was secretly happy to leave her behind…

As soon as we reached the other side, Link asked me to close my eyes. He guided me for a minute and I started to hear the sound of a waterfall. He made me stop and told me I could open my eyes. The spring I had before me was so wonderful I couldn't speak.

"This is Faron spring" said Link. "…This is where we found you..."

I looked at him and I realized that there was sadness in his eyes. He took a moment before continuing.

"I was sitting here with Rusl… We were taking a break after we had cut some wood for the village… And this is when we saw you. You were limping to us. You were unable to speak… You were bleeding…"

He stayed quiet for a moment. I didn't know what to say so I did the same.

"As soon as I saw you, something told me… you had to live. I had to save you…"

I tried very hard to remember that moment but nothing came to my mind. I had absolutely no memory of this. Link sighed deeply and looked at me with sorrow.

"Every night I am wondering why someone would do such a thing to you… I know there is a lot of evil in this world, but… beating you to death… I … I just don't get it…"

We stayed quiet for a long moment. I knew it was really hard for him to think about it… and I was feeling so guilty. I told myself that it was my entire fault if Link had been traumatized by this vision of me…dying…

"But… I am alright, now!" I said with a fake enthusiasm in my voice to cheer him up.

Link looked at me and smiled softly. Then, he looked at the spring and he smiled even more. He took his boots and his shirt off and ran into the water, making it splatter all around. He looked just like a child… But he had such a gorgeous smile on his face that I couldn't take my eyes off him. He came to me and invited me to come it the water with him. I took my shoes off and Link grabbed me in his arms to bring me in the spring. We played in the water like two children for almost an hour.

And he kissed me.

And I kissed him back.

We kissed innocently for … I didn't care how much time.


	7. Chapter 6

I had lived in Ordon almost all my life. Rusl had once told me that I had arrived there when I was just a baby. My mother had arrived in the village with me in her arms. She was dying and she had asked him to take care of me. Since then, he had raised me like his own son. My mother had died too soon to tell him my name or anything about me... Uly and him had just married and they weren't quite ready to have a child, but they had accepted to take care of me and to love me as their own. Uly was only seventeen years old when she had adopted me… Amelia surely was around that age too... It seemed funny to me to imagine Amelia getting married so young. She was so innocent and naive… Rusl was twenty-two when he had found me, which is three years older than I was that day.

In fact, that day, we were celebrating the nineteenth year that I had lived in Ordon…

A few weeks ago, it was Amelia's first year among us. We had decided to wait and to celebrate my birthday at the same time than hers. The entire village had prepared an enormous party for the occasion. There was going to have a big camp fire and enough whine for everyone.

"Why wouldn't you come over tonight, hum? I'll cook your favourite soup!" told me Uly while I was heading to the farm with Epona. Even though it was my birthday, Fado had asked me to help him with the goats...  
"Hum… Actually… I invited Amelia to have dinner with me…" I replied, embarrassed.  
"Well she can come too! There is no problem with that!"  
"Hum… I was expecting to be…alone… with her…"  
It was very embarrassing. Even after six months of relationship with Amelia, I hadn't told my parents about it.  
"Oh… I see. Well… I'll see you tonight!" She replied, confused.

I hurried to finish my job at the farm because I had to clean my house and to start cooking… I wanted Amelia to spend quality time with me, so everything had to be perfect. I wanted to prepare a great meal for her, but since I wasn't a great cook, I had to ask Uly for her recipes. I knocked at her door and waited. Uly opened it and closed it right away before I could come in.  
"It's Link!" I heard her say through the door. …They were probably preparing a surprise for tonight… I waited there for a moment before she came back.  
"Hi, sweaty!" She said, breathless.  
"Hi… can I come in?"  
"No…no you can't!"  
"Hi Link!" said Amelia, who was probably hiding inside.  
"Hi, Amelia… What are you doing here?" I asked, laughing at the situation.  
"She is … hum… busy right now!" Answered Uly in her stead.  
"I see… Look, hum… I just wanted to know if I could borrow you one of your recipes for tonight" I whispered to her. I didn't want Amelia to know I needed help for cooking a simple meal.  
"Alright, just wait here!" she replied, impatient to see me leave. I knew I was bothering her and that she was probably really busy, but in a way… I thought it was funny to stress her out a little. She closed the door, but a few seconds later, Amelia opened it back, only showing her head in the doorway.  
"Hi!" she whispered.  
"Hi… why are we whispering?"  
"Uly doesn't want me to show you my new dress before the dinner… She must not know we are talking!"  
"Oh I see… It is a surprise?"  
"Yes it is… She wants me to be pretty for you. I think she guest about us…"  
"Don't worry, it doesn't matter… And you are always pretty…"  
"Thanks" she replied, blushing. "I'll see you tonight!"  
She closed the door quietly and I waited there for another couple of minutes before Uly finally gave me her recipe. I thanked her and ran to my house to start the preparations.

I lit the candles and laid the table. I had cleaned everything in the house and the meal was almost done when Amelia arrived. She knocked at the door and when I opened it, I couldn't believe my eyes. I had never seen her so beautiful before. There were ribbons in her red hair and she was wearing a pretty blue dress and black ballerina's shoes. She wasn't just charming… she was stunning. She was so stunning that I couldn't find the right words to tell her. She was smiling at me, looking excited for tonight, and I was just standing there, amazed and looking like an idiot.  
"Hum… You are… hum… You are very…"  
"Thank you!" She simply replied, guessing what I was about to say.  
"Well… Come in!"  
As I closed the door, I took a second to get a grip on myself. I didn't want to look stupid again. Alright, she was very pretty. Very very pretty… But I had to stay calm.  
"It smells so good!" She said, still smiling like an angel.  
"Thanks! I hope it'll taste as good!"  
She chuckled. She was always laughing a lot. She had such an adorable laugh…

We ate together and talked for hours. I told her about my real mother and how I had ended up here. I told her almost everything about me. Almost… Of course, I didn't want to tell her about the fact that I had been chosen by the goddesses to save Hyrule from a great villain who had been trying to destroy our world of light and the world of twilight… I think it would have been inappropriate. And she just wouldn't have believed me… We also talked about her friendship with Ilia. Amelia told me that since she had moved in her new house, they were getting on pretty well. Ilia was probably just tired to sleep on the couch…

At one point though, she became thoughtful and I was getting worried. When I asked her what was wrong, she confessed to me that she had had some nightmares. She didn't know what they meant, but she said that they were pretty disturbing. I started to feel bad for her, so I decided to give her my present to change her mind. I handed her the box I had wrapped with care.  
"This is for you… I hope you will like it…" I said, shyly.  
She smiled at me and blushed a little.  
"Thanks…"  
She opened it and admired the necklace I had given her. She looked frightened and embarrassed.  
"But… I only bought you a bottle of milk…" She said, sadly.  
I started to laugh and smiled at her.  
"You didn't even have to give me a present!" I told her, guessing that her reaction meant that she liked my present.  
"… I gave you this because… it belonged to my mother" I continued, whispering. I was embarrassed to open my heart so widely.  
"Uly had taken it from her after she died… when she gave it back to me, I had sworn to myself that I would only give it to… to someone I really loved."  
She froze. I thought I probably had been too far… and way too fast.  
"I mean… I don't want to marry you! Hum… Well yes I do but… not now! Just... I was just telling you that because I..." I obviously looked like a poor idiot.  
Did she love me?  
Did she love me as much as I loved her?  
We had never told each other those words…  
"I love you…" I said desperately. I bit my tongue as soon as I finished my sentence. What had I just said?  
She looked at me in the eyes for a long moment. She seemed disturbed and confused, and I was feeling like a moron. She took the necklace in her hands and looked back at me. She smiled and put the necklace on the table. She ran to me and kissed me passionately. I think this meant that she loved me too…

Later that night, we went to the party. All night long, we danced together, looking in each other's eyes.

Rusl had asked me to wear my green tunic. He had never known everything about my secret, but he sure knew more than the others since he had helped me in my quests.  
"We can't celebrate your heroic acts with our friends if you want to keep it a secret… but we sure can have a thought about it tonight", he had told me to convince me to wear it.

Amelia and I spent the whole evening with each other. We didn't care about the others… Everything that mattered to me was her. And that night, she had been all mine…

But then, the time had come to go to bed.

I followed her to her house and kissed her tenderly.  
"I love you, Link…"she told me with a smile. She was wearing the necklace and it was making her look even more beautiful.  
"I love you too, Amelia…. Have a good night."  
We kissed again and I went to my house.

That night, I slept like a baby. I probably was the happiest man of the world since I was convinced that I had found the girl of my dreams. I dreamt about Amelia all night long. I had thousands of beautiful dreams where I was seeing me marrying her… My life finally had a meaning.

When I woke up the next morning, I quickly got out of bed. Even though I was exhausted because of the party, I wanted to see her again. I wanted to kiss her again. I ran in the kitchen and I saw the necklace I had given Amelia last evening… I was surprised. I thought she was wearing it before going back home…

I took the necklace and I saw an envelop on the table. My name was written on it. I opened it and read it.

My dear Link,

Thanks for everything.  
I love you.  
Please forgive me.  
And please, don't look for me.

I am sorry,  
Amelia

I dropped the letter on the floor. I couldn't understand.

After looking everywhere for her, it finally became clear to me.

She was gone.

She was gone forever.

And she would never come back.


End file.
